Etoile Filante
by Millawho
Summary: C'était la fin des tournois, Akaashi contemplait les étoiles, il adorait ça, mais il aurait encore plus aimé si quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un ne manquait pas à l'appel... [Bokuaka]


Titre : Étoile Filante

Genre : Romance

Raiting : K+

Personnages : Bokuto Kotarou & Akaashi Keiji

Note : Hey, hey, heeeey ! Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais t-/sbaff/. Non plus sérieusement je suis ici pour un nouvel OS Bokuaka. Originalité dites-vous ? Oh. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais pendant une nuit blanche (ne vous inquiétez pas, je dors, parfois...) j'avais envie d'écrire du fluff. Rien que le titre indique tout. Après la pluie, le Soleil, comme on dit... ? Donc, voilà, c'est assez niais. En espérant toujours que vous aimerez ! By the way, merci à Sid Shou Host, Fouy Chipita, Milie-chou, Tempymeune (surtout toi bb tes reviews sont toujours priceless),Orina et OtakuRockNeko pour leurs reviews. Ca m'a énormément touché pour une première fois que je postais une fan-fic, ça m'a beaucoup encouragé pour la suite :D Vous êtes des amours ;^; Arigato !

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Haikyuu! ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, tout revient à Haruichi Furudate.

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lectuure !

Il faisait assez chaud pour une nuit de printemps. Les étoiles parsemaient le ciel bleuté reflétant presque la couleur de ses yeux.  
Akaashi aimait regardé les étoiles. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais cela lui faisait une sensation de calme, d'apaisement, comme si dans ce monde injuste et cruel, tout allait pour le mieux pour tout le monde. Il était allongé dans l'herbe fraîche, qui justement le rafraîchissait après les tournois. Et pour son plus grand malheur, c'en était la fin. Ce qui signifiait qu'il passerait en classe supérieure : la terminale.

Il ne voulait pas que cela arrive. Qui disait terminale disait dernière année de lycée, derniers tournois de volley-ball, derniers instants passés avec l'équipe de Fukurodani. Mais par dessus tout, le plus dramatique, pour lui, l'année prochaine, Bokuto ne serait plus là. A cette pensé son cœur se serra comme s'il creusait sa poitrine. Il dû poser sa main droite sur cette dernière pour tenter de le calmer.  
L'homme aux cheveux de jais se demandait comment il allait supporter une année sans l'homme aux cheveux blanc-gris et encore, il pourrait encore arriver le fait que tout deux n'aillent pas dans la même université.  
Ce n'est pas tant qu'il n'était pas sociable, mais le passeur avait dû mal avec les relations humaines. Et Bokuto en a fait l'exception. Il s'en était rendu compte il y a peu de temps, mais c'était son premier amour. La première fois qu'il aimait quelqu'un, autres que sa famille, qu'il était amoureux avec un grand a. Koutarou était un peu comme le pilier de sa vie. Akaashi s'était posé quelques questions à ce sujet, mais au fond, pour le passeur, l'amour restait l'amour, on aime pour ce que la personne est, le genre n'étais pas important. L'essentiel était que seul lui pouvait le faire sourire, rire et dans d'autres états que personne ne pourrait réussir à le mettre.

Il ne serait pas mettre le doigt dessus, mais cette joie que la chouette reflétait l'entraînait souvent secrètement. Sans compter ces moments « emo mode » où il devait faire son possible pour lui remonter le moral, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, il voulait tout faire pour lui, parce que Bokuto avait fait pareil, inconsciemment et en le faisant pas exprès, mais ce n'était pas grave. Sans lui, la vie de Akaashi ne serait définitivement pas la même. De base, il était quelqu'un de réserver, ce qui lui a valu qu'en primaire il était souvent seul dans la cour de récréation. Mais depuis que l'homme mi-chouette était là, sa personnalité avait changé. Il aimait aussi souvent le taquiner en lui rappelant qu'il était sous le top trois des meilleurs attaquants de la région.

Non, vraiment, sans lui cette année ne serait pas similaire. Tout comme sa vie.  
Soudainement, le hibou se surprit que ses idées étaient uniquement centrée sur Bokuto depuis dix minutes. Ses joues avaient une lueur légèrement rosies. Il posa sa main gauche sur sa joue et s'autorisa un sourire en coin.  
Subitement, Keiji sentit une présence à côté de lui. Ces cheveux gris-blanc, ces yeux en formes de billes, et cette couleur entre le jaune d'or et de paille, -ils étaient tellement perçants qu'on les voyait exactement comme en plein jour. - Aucun doute c'était bien lui.  
Un mot sortit de la bouche du setter : « Bokuto-san. »  
Le nommé tourna la tête. « Mh ? »

« Heum...non, rien... désolé. » Sérieusement, Keiji ? C'était t-il dit intérieurement.

« Oh...Si tu le dis, Akaaaashii. ~ »

Ce dernier fut surpris quand dans sa voix, il semblait y avoir une pointe de déception. Il s'attendrait à quelque chose ? Il secoua la tête et se dit vite qu'il se faisait des idées. Stupides hormones.  
A la vu de ce geste Bokuto le questionna d'un air boudeur

« Tu es sûr que ça va, Akaashi ? S'il y a un problème tu peux tout me dire, tu sais, et si tu le faisais pas je serai déçu que tu me caches quelque chose. » A l'entente de ces mots il rougit un peu plus. Et commença à bégayer.

« B-bien sûr, il n'y a aucun problème p-pour ça...Bokuto-san... »

La chouette aux yeux verts émeraudes hésita à faire sa déclaration ce soir. Peut-être que ça faisait cliché aussi, la fin des tournois, le ciel étoilé, manquerait plus que ça.  
Mais d'un autre côté, il se demanda quand il en aura l'occasion après que l'ace soit partit. Cependant, même s'il lui avoue cette nuit, et que si par miracle ses sentiments étaient réciproques, Akaashi ne pourrait plus le revoir un moment, et le perdrait. C'est affreux. Le temps passait sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé par l'un des deux de l'équipe de Fukurodani, ils étaient bien comme ça, on dirait qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de paroles pour que l'ace et son setter se comprennent. Seulement, ce temps qui coulait était du temps gâcher, perdu, parce que Bokuto était toujours dans l'ignorance des sentiments à son égard. Il s'en voulait quelque part. Dont en plus qu'il n'arrêtait pas de s'imaginer des scénarios catastrophes, que leur si précieuse amitié soit détruite, que son regard ne puisse se poser sur lui sans y apercevoir une once de dégoût, ou encore qu'il rigole à plein nez. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il traînait avec lui chaque jour, ils sont tellement l'opposé de l'un et de l'autre, pourtant, il le collait chaque jour. Il se hurla que ce n'était que de l'amitié pur et simple et que Bokuto avait besoin de lui dans ses moments de « dépression » et que ça n'allait pas plus loin.

Il soupira. Se répéta dans sa tête qu'on n'avait qu'une seule vie, et possibilité d'avoir une chance que ces sentiment soit partagés. Du nerf, Keiji.

Le silence se brisa.

« Dit, Bokuto-san...Je voulais parler d'un ...truc, avant que tu ne partes. » il ne savait pas par ni quel moyen ni quel courage il avait dit ça, mais maintenant le mal était fait, il ne pouvait plus reculer, il était trop tard.

« Quoi donc, Akaashi ? » avait demandé Bokuto d'un air interrogateur.

« ...Pendant ces années de lycée, tu es déjà tombé amoureux ? »

Et merde. Il ne pouvait pas simplement aller droit au but, trop compliqué. Un simple « je suis tombé amoureux de toi. » aurait été trop dur à sortir de sa bouche.

Surpris, l'ace de Fukurodani rougit. « C'est bien possible, oui...En fait, j'en suis encore amoureux... »

Oh, donc ses chances augmentaient, même s'il doutait encore fortement. Il était curieux de savoir qui.

« Oh, je vois. Et c'était quoi son nom ? » Il se surprit lui-même à lancer ça. La subtilité, tu connais ? Se disait-il. Il allait faire se rembarrer à coup sûr avec un grand « non ! »

Au lieu de ça, le champion répondit « Si je te le dis, tu promet de ne pas te vexer ou quoi que ce soit ? »

Akaashi tiqua et leva un sourcil. Voulait dire par là que c'était une personne qu'il ne devait pas apprécier. Tant pis, la vie n'était pas toujours juste, il le savait mieux que quiconque.

« Bien sûr Bokuto-san, je le promets. Nous sommes meilleurs amis après tout. » Meilleurs amis, ces deux mots et quatre syllabes lui faisait comme s'il venait de dire un mensonge et malheureusement cela était la grande vérité. Il paraissait calme à l'extérieur de lui, mais à l'intérieur de lui son cœur battait avec cinq cent battements par minutes, la tension montait aussi. Il avait cette impression que son cœur s'arrêtait à l'instant où il le dirait. Des sueurs froides coulaient. C'était pire que n'importe quel examen à passer.

« Et si je te disais que cette personne était à côté de moi en ce moment même ? »

A peine que Keiji eut le temps de répondre ou même de réagir que des mains étaient posées sur ses joues pour qu'il ne puisse fuir, et deux lèvres se déposèrent délicatement sur ses jumelles.

Son visage tourna au rouge tomates en une demi-seconde, c'était plaisant. Le noiraud passa ses bras autour du cou de – maintenant on pouvait le dire – petit ami pour approfondir le baiser. Il passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux gris et blanc et il se rendit compte à quel point il était doux. Tout deux se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. Les visages étaient autant rouges que l'un et l'autre.

Ils lancèrent en même temps « Je t'aime. ». Akaashi se serait bien cru dans un rêve, mais c'était là aussi la réalité. Il se sentait en paix. Soudainement deux bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de la taille, sa main gauche rejoignit celle de _son_ ébène et la tête de la chouette sur ses épaules.

Leur regards se posaient tout deux maintenant sur le ciel étoilé, une étoile filante passa.

« Veux-tu faire un vœu, Bokuto-san ? »

« C'est déjà fait. » Lui dit-il en souriant. Keiji se demanda ce que cela pouvait bien être. Il décida alors de faire aussi le sien.

Ainsi, ils restèrent la nuit à contempler les étoiles, se dévoilant plusieurs choses, tout ça accompagner de bisous, et câlins. La gêne était encore quelque peu présente, cependant elle disparaît petit à petit.

Le vœu aura été exactement le même « Je souhaite que tu restes à mes côtés pour toujours, Akaashi / Bokuto. »


End file.
